


City of Demons

by siuntist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, also a bit of namivivi, basically the bnha au that nobody asked for, i guess ill tag as i go, i just. wanted sabo and ace as pro heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siuntist/pseuds/siuntist
Summary: Luffy is a 15 year old boy studying at UA High School. He lives a pretty simple life; he goes to class, bothers Nami and Usopp to help him with homework, tries to convince Sanji to give him food and skips class to nap somewhere with Zoro. During the afternoon he goes to his internship at Rayleigh's agency and at night he listens to what his brothers did at their jobs. All in all, he's pretty confident he'll graduate and be a cool hero without any major problems.Until a bunch of weird dudes try to kidnap Ace and Sabo and get him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wanted an One Piece fic in the Boku no Hero Academia universe, and this happened. I have a plot sort of figured out, but feel free to leave suggestions! I have no idea of what I'm doing anyway.
> 
> This will be a LawLu but with Law's age closer to Luffy's. Also Jinbe is part of the strawhat squad in this (hurry up Oda, I want to see him with the crew already!).
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed the first chapter because I wasn't happy with it. I added a new scene at the beginning. Please read the chapter again if you only read the first version.

For the eighth time that day, Law sighed.

He was in Doflamingo’s house, again. He was so frustrated - he and Cora-san were so close to exposing their boss for the sick, disgusting, torturer that he was. But now Doflamingo gave a new mission to Law, and he couldn’t refuse without raising suspicion.

Well, at least Cora-san wasn’t required to be part of it. Law felt better knowing his adoptive father was probably safe in their home.

Law and Rosinante had been with Doflamingo as long as he could remember. Doflamingo was a pro hero, known for his contributions to the police and for how generous and kind he was, specially with children. Which is how Law ended up in his care when he was young, sick, and without any family. At first, the tall blond man had taken care of him and introduced him to the other children in his care, Baby 5 and Buffalo. He gave him shelter and food and clothes.

But soon the kind hero revealed his true intentions; he acted as a double agent, having a huge network of villains working under or with him. He only took Law in because he wanted another pawn in his sick game.

Truth be told, at first Trafalgar didn’t care. His family was dead and he had nowhere to go. He was sick with the same disease that killed his parents and sibling, and in a matter of weeks or maybe even days he’d be dead. He didn’t even manifest his quirk yet. Nothing really mattered.

But Corazon, Doflamingo’s brother, tried really hard to save him. He visited doctors and witches and tried alternative medicine. He never gave up on Law, and in return, the boy also tried to look positive, at least until he died.

Except that he didn’t die. His quirk manifested, and it was _amazing_ and everything they could have asked for and he could remove the sickness from his body with it. And then he’d be free and able to have a good life.

However, Doflamingo also found out about Law’s quirk. And it worked perfectly for him, because he really needed someone with a medicinal quirk to help with the experiments he had been conducting - his partner, Kaidou the Beast, wanted a way to reproduce quirks and give them to people, and for that to be accomplished, they needed a lot of subjects and scientists. And someone who was able to keep the subjects alive.

The Joker soon arranged so Law could study medicine in order to work under him. Cora-san convinced his brother that it would be best if Law had a hero education as well, and at least Law was able to go to school and have some sort of normal upbringing.

Rosinante and Law couldn’t escape Doflamingo. They knew the older man would find them, regardless of where they went. Which is why they needed to gather enough evidence that the Joker was a criminal. Although they tried, nothing seemed to be enough - any scandal that Doflamingo was involved always managed to be suffocated by another bigger scandal; every witness ended up dead or changed their mind about testifying; every written evidence was contested by lawyers. Law and Rosinante needed to catch Doflamingo doing something wrong, preferably something really disgusting and with lots of witnesses and strong heroes around to see it, but they couldn’t do it fast enough, and now their boss started a new mission. Apparently they were seeking people with a powerful quirks so they could copy it and give it to Kaidou’s followers. Law and Rosinante had to stop it from happening, because they knew that if Kaidou had an army of people with Logia quirks they would surely destroy the peace that Whitebeard and the other pro heroes fought so much to conquer.

Law waited in the room. Any minute now Monet and the rest would leave to try to capture a pro hero, one that had a strong fire quirk. He hoped something would go wrong with their plan.

* * *

Ace was pissed. First he got up late to work, earning a lecture from Marco. Then Sabo kept sending memes in his emergency number, making him check his phone all the time in an important meeting, which made Pops glare at him for the rest of the day. Now that he was finally home, Luffy had been complaining about dinner being late for over thirty minutes. His head hurt.

"Why don't _you_ cook dinner if you're so displeased with us?" Ace complained. 

Sabo made a disgusted face at that. "Please don't. I still haven't recovered from the last time he made lunch for us," he said. Ace had to agree.

"You're exaggerating! Brook said it was good!" replied Luffy, offended.

"Yeah, because he's a skeleton and probably doesn't even have taste buds. You didn't even eat that stuff you made! I'm not trying anything you cook unless you eat it first," Ace said, while he cut some carrots. He was helping Sabo make some pasta with meat and vegetables. _Lu needs to have a more balanced diet,_ his brother had mentioned.

The three of them lived together in an apartment next to UA. Ace and Sabo, both 18, had already graduated and now acted as sidekicks for some important pro heroes. Ace had interned with Whitebeard when he was in hero school and, although he complained everyday about the guy and his insane office, deep down he loved working there. He may act tough and independent, but he had to admit that working with people who considered each other family and who were always supportive helped Ace with his self esteem a lot. He was very grateful for the number 1 hero. 

Sabo, on the other hand, had interned at several different hero offices while in school. That helped him with learning how to adapt and deal with different people, which made Dragon, the leader of an underground hero organization focused on infiltrating villain groups, interested in him. Similar to Ace, the blond also found a family with those people. Ace could tell that Sabo acted weird when he didn't see Koala's pissed off face and Hack's calm one every day.

The brothers were not blood related, but everybody thought Ace and Sabo were because of their identical quirks - Hellflame, the power of generating and manipulating fire at will. Such a powerful quirk, combined with rigorous training, earned the two the title of The Big Three along with Eustass Kid when they were in high school. The three fought a lot but never agreed on who was the strongest.

Ace met Sabo when they were 10, and later the two of them met Luffy. Luffy was often alone at home because Garp was always busy and Sabo hated being with his rich conservative parents, so both of them often hang out at Ace and Dandan’s place. So often that Dandan often joked that they should pay rent too. Now, at 18, Ace and Sabo finally earned enough to be able to pay for their own apartment. They both agreed to live together and pay for Luffy’s share too - they have been together since they were kids and nothing would separate Ace from his true family, although he would never admit his fondness out loud.

“Sabo, stop staring at Koala’s picture and hurry up! I’m starving,” Ace complained. The blond snapped out of his thoughts and turned off his phone, glaring at Ace.

“Alright, we just need to cook the vegetables and we’re done,” he said. Luffy grinned at hearing that.

“Hell yeah! Damn, I’m so hungry. Sanji didn’t let me eat the cake he brought today,” the younger boy pouted.

“Sanji? What was he doing at Rayleigh’s office?” asked Ace, confused.

“Oh, I went to Franky’s place today. Rayleigh had an interview or whatever. Franky made this super cool robot that’s supposed to help the police with identifying when a villain is lying! I tried lying to it but it saw through me every time. Although it got a bit confused when Usopp tried. And then we watched the new Star Wars movie but Zoro fell asleep so we doodled on his face and-” a knock on the door interrupted Luffy’s rambling.

“Uh, are we expecting anyone? I didn’t exactly make a fancy dinner to guests.”

“Not that I know. Let me see who it is,” replied Ace, already getting up from his seat.

Ace had barely opened the door when a tall man with short hair and weird beard entered the apartment; he wore sunglasses, even though it was night. Ace immediately recognized him as Vergo, one of the top police officers in Japan - he was famous for being as strong as a top hero. Along with him, there was a woman with long dark hair and pale skin, wearing a maid outfit and white laced headband. Ace didn’t recognize her.

“Officer Vergo! What can we do for you tonight?” asked Sabo, who looked as surprised as Ace felt. Sure, they are sidekicks in extremely important offices, but they are still fairly new in the hero business and weren’t used to important visitors like that. The only time a police officer visited them before was because Luffy saved a pink haired kid from a fat woman who apparently was a minor villain.

“Hero Fire Fist, hero Revolution. It’s good to see you again. This is Baby 5, a sidekick of Doflamingo’s.” The woman made a polite bow that was returned by the three brothers. “We’re here to ask some questions about the neighbourhood. There are reports of villain attacks against students in the area and the police is working with Doflamingo’s office to understand the possible locations that may be compromised.”

Ace quickly pulled a chair for the visitors while Sabo finished the dinner. He glanced at Luffy; the younger boy seemed excited that something was happening.

“So, attacks against students, huh? Any idea of who’s behind that?” asked Ace, curious. He had heard some rumors at work but didn’t really feel scared about it; every newbie villain tried to attack students in order to ruin the hero schools’ reputation and make it to the news. It wasn’t exactly an original tactic.

“Apparently it’s a villain that goes by Joker. His attacks seemed to be focusing on especifically Logia types. Several reports mention they’re kidnapping heroes and students with more flashy quirks,” Vergo replied.

“Actually, if you do not mind, we’d like to ask the both of you to help with area recognition. We heard that you two were quite… huh, _familiar_ with this neighbourhood”, said Baby 5. Ace blushed at that. He and Sabo would sometimes ditch class to try to catch minor villains. They were great at finding shortcuts and places to hide near UA. Their fame apparently had reached the higher ranks. Sabo also looked a bit embarassed.

“Uh, yeah. Would you like to go now? It’s not too late to see some places, although I believe it’s better to see the more dangerous areas tomorrow,” replied Sabo.

“That would be great. Thank you for your cooperation,” replied Vergo, already leaving the room.

Luffy was also getting up from his chair. Ace would have suspected the boy was so excited he had forgotten about dinner if his stomach had not decided to growl loudly at that instant. The older brother stopped Luffy from following them. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re not a hero yet. This is between the grown ups,” he said teasingly. The younger boy pouted.

“Stupid Ace! I can go, right Sabo?”

Sabo smiled. “Sorry, Lu. I’ll make you dessert, okay? Just enjoy dinner while we’re out.”

“It’s okay. Your brother is a student at UA, right? Maybe he can help us too,” said Baby 5, with a dismissive hand. Luffy grinned like Christmas had come earlier this year.

“Alright, alright. But you better behave,” Ace sighed.

The brothers, the officer and the sidekick all left the building. The street was empty, except for some children playing soccer in the end of the street. The night was dark but the area had several lights, making it easy to see anybody moving from afar.

“So, there’s an abandoned church next to this street that is often used as a villain meeting point. We used to hide there and wait for villains to show up to beat them,” Sabo said. “It’s not difficult to enter it during the night, there isn’t many patrols in the area. People usually stay away from the place so the heroes only realized there was something wrong when the villains were already acting...”

* * *

They had been talking for about an hour when a loud explosion interrupted the conversation abruptly, throwing Sabo and Baby 5 to the left and the rest to the right. The blond turned around and saw a harpy-like woman, with green hair, white wings and colorful legs with claws. Next to her there was a fat guy with propellers for limbs, holding what looked like a bomb in his left hand. He threw the object towards the left side of the street, making Baby 5 and Sabo run even further from Ace, Luffy and Vergo.

“Monet, get the three in the right! Trebol and I will deal with those two!” screamed the large man. He flew in their direction and grabbed Sabo by the collar of his shirt. Baby 5 quickly turned one of her limbs into a gun, shooting repeatedly at the villain. The blond turned his entire body into fire, making the propeller man drop him in order to avoid getting burned. After hitting the floor, Sabo felt a substance similar to mucus covering his left arm and gluing it to the ground, preventing him from getting up. He looked up and saw a man with a broad flat nose, long beard and wearing small sunglasses. Trebol, apparently. Sabo instantly turned his arm into fire in order to release himself, but that was the wrong choice - apparently the mucus was flammable, causing it to explode. The blond screamed as his arm burned from the explosion, but he finally was able to get up and run towards Baby 5, who was now cornered by the two villains. He quickly used his fire quirk to the maximum, throwing attacks at the two guys and trying to save the sidekick; they had no idea of what their goal was and Sabo also feared what the harpy could be doing to his brothers while he was wasting time with a villain with a disgusting quirk like the mucus one.

They stayed like that for a while; Baby 5 and Sabo shooting at the villains while they tried to trap one of the heroes and capture the other. Sabo got trapped in the mucus substance and had to endure the explosions three more times - Trebol seemed to purposefully be focusing on disabling him, hitting his legs.

Suddenly there was a scream, and Sabo noticed, scared, that the harpy had tried to hurt Luffy but Ace had protected him, earning a deep cut in his leg. He watched as Luffy attacked the green haired woman with his rubber pistol, screaming in frustation, while Vergo tried to knock her out.

“Monet, Buffalo, come back here! We can capture the blond one, he’s weak now!” shouted the mucus guy. Sabo reinforced his attacks vigorously, glaring at the villains. So their plan was to capture one of them, huh? Kidnapping was a common practice in this line of work; the blond had heard stories of sidekicks being captured by leagues in order to obtain information about the bigger heroes. He supposed these guys wanted data about Whitebeard or Dragon, so capturing Ace or Sabo would make sense. Part of him feels flattered that he was becoming so important that he was targeted, but that wasn’t the time to think about that.

He glanced at where his brothers and Vergo were; the harpy, Monet, had made a snow structure around the three males, trapping them, but Ace melted it away in the blink of an eye. Like Sabo, he also seemed to be reaching the limits of his power - Hellflame was a powerful quirk, but its biggest weakness was resistance; Sabo and Ace couldn’t use it extensively or for too long without burning themselves eventually. Mixed with the explosions from Trebol’s quirk, Sabo could already feel that his left arm was useless and the right one hurt like a bitch; not to mention it was getting harder to stand on his feet. The pain was blinding, making the blond stop sometimes to catch his breath.

The harpy flew towards them, a claw ready to incapacitate Sabo, but Ace stopped her mid air. The freckled boy seemed nervous now that he heard the villains’ plan, he quickly ran towards Sabo and Baby 5, trying to prevent his blond brother from being captured.

Sabo and Ace immediately turned to opposite directions, back to back. The fat guy, Buffalo, tried to approach them, incredible speed with his propeller limbs, but Ace was prepared and made a wall of fire to prevent him from getting too close. The other villain, the harpy, tried to involve the both of them in a snow cage, but Sabo quickly melted it away. Frustrated, she flew towards them, a claw ready to cut Sabo’s leg. The blond boy prepared a kick, but Monet turned around in the last second, hitting Ace instead. The dark haired boy let out a strangled cry as her claws cut deep his arm, while Sabo threw fire punches at her. Buffalo took advantage of the slip up and quickly separated the two of them, throwing Ace next to where Vergo and Trebol were fighting.

Sabo quickly tried to reunite with his brother, but hesitated as he saw Ace’s eyes widen.

“GET LUFFY!” Ace screamed, his face pure terror. Sabo didn’t even question it; if his brother wasn’t bothering to hide his worry then Luffy must be seriously in danger. He turned around and watched, terrified, as Monet used her claws to get Luffy and quickly flew flew away from them, distancing herself from the others. The rubber boy threw a punch at her, making her drop him, but in an attempt to recover him she thrust her claws into his body, making Luffy cry out in pain.

Sabo threw several fire shots at the harpy, trying to make her go after him instead. Baby 5 also shoot at her, and Monet was now busy throwing snow attacks at the woman. Taking the opportunity, Sabo ran, ignoring the blood dripping from his arm from overusing his quirk. He tried not to let his mind jump to conclusions, everything would be fine, he would reach Luffy and his brother would be there waiting for him and Sabo would take him and Ace to a hospital and they would be fine.

Sabo heard a loud noise and, after looking up, he realized the fat guy was back, flying in the same direction as he was headed.

“No, no, no,” Sabo muttered, desperate. He tried to run faster, tried to force his feet to barely touch the ground, tried to force his legs to work more, tried to ignore the pain in his lungs as he kept running towards his little brother. He was getting closer and now he could see Luffy on the ground, a pool of blood beneath him, and Sabo kept running, running, running. He was almost there. Almost.

Except the guy was much faster than he could possibly be, and he was much closer to Luffy than Sabo. His brother wasn’t moving and Sabo felt the desperation reach panic levels, his entire body shaking as he ran. The blond watched as Luffy tried to get up, a huge wound on his stomach bleeding absurdly. The younger boy tried to move towards Sabo, looking disoriented and unaware of the villain about to reach him. Sabo prepared to throw a punch engulfed in fire towards the sky; he needed to take the guy down before he got to Luffy, but Buffalo seemed to understand what Sabo was going to do and tried to fly in random directions, trying to make it harder for the blond to hit him. Sabo lifted his arm up again, throwing fireballs at the villain, he was going to _kill_ these assholes for hurting Ace and Luffy-

But the villain’s limbs suddenly turned into even bigger propellers, his speed drastically improving, and he picked Luffy up like a ragdoll, then turned around and flew in the opposite direction, away from everybody else. Monet quickly made an snow prison around Baby 5 and followed Buffalo, carrying Trebol.

Just as fast as the whole thing began, it was over. Sabo watched, helpless, as they flew away with his brother, the noise of the propellers deafening.

Sabo barely noticed when he fell to his knees and puked on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sabo.
> 
> Next chapter: Luffy and Law meet, although not in the best of conditions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, I edited the first chapter and added a scene at the beggining. Please read it again if you've only read the first version.

Luffy woke up to screaming.

He didn’t think much about it at first. After all, Gramps used to wake him up _really_ loudly, shouting about training and preparation to be a police officer. Ace and Sabo weren’t much better - sometimes they couldn’t contain their laughter when they were pulling a especially funny prank on him while he slept. And often some teacher got exasperated with him and Zoro when they found the two of them in empty classrooms in UA, skipping class to nap. Waking up from loud noises wasn’t exactly an alarming thing.

But then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen when he tried to get up, and he remembered the whole fight, and how desperate Sabo and Ace had looked, and he knew this wasn’t a prank. His brothers never went that far, to the point of hurting him.

“You were supposed to _pretend_ to fight us, not use your full power! What the hell were you thinking? I couldn’t even get close to the blond guy!” shouted an angry male voice. He sounded like the fat dude that had propellers for limbs. Oh shit, Luffy had been captured, hadn’t he?

“How is it MY fault that you didn’t prepare a better attack? I thought you had a plan to trap at least one of the fire guys! Now we brought a student who doesn’t even have a good quirk! What the hell is the young master going to say?” screamed a frustrated girl. Wait, wasn’t she the chick with the maid outfit? Wasn’t she a hero sidekick? Why was she with the helicopter man?

“You say that like you actually did anything in order to capture the boy. We decided to get him so at least we wouldn’t be empty handed. And who knows, maybe the young Lord will find a way of testing his quirk. He certainly isn’t as dumb as the rest of you,” sneered a cold voice. Oh, the harpy girl. Luffy was seriously pissed at her. His stomach hurt like hell, and she hurt Ace and Sabo too. He wanted to leave and kick her ass already.

The people outside his room kept shouting, but Luffy ignored them. He knew it probably was important, but his head and stomach hurt too much. Where was this place, anyway? He seemed to be in some sort of prison cell, grey bars all around him. His hands were locked in a handcuff in front of him, and his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. The cell was positioned in the end of a clear, white room, full of medical equipment Luffy didn’t recognize. 

Looking up, he noticed he wasn’t alone. A tall guy with tanned skin was sitting from across the room, outside the cell and next to the door. His hair was dark, and his eyes were closed, his body learning against the wall behind him. He was wearing a black coat and black pants, and he seemed to be around Ace’s age.

“Hey! Who are you? And where are we? And why am I here?”

The guy didn’t move or reply at all. Luffy frowned.

“Hey! Are you dead? Oh shit, I don’t want to be with a dead body in this place,” Luffy mumbled to himself. “Maybe he’s not dead and needs that thing they mentioned in class - what was the name again? CPR? Damn, I wish Chopper was here. Oh wait, I don’t, he’d probably be scared if he was kidnapped. I wish Robin was here, she’d probably like to deal with a dead body. And she wouldn’t care if she was kidnapped; she’s smart so she could get out on her own anyway.”

The guy sighed, apparently realizing that he wouldn’t be able to ignore Luffy, and opened his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. “I’m Trafalgar Law. We’re in the chambers in the underground of the Joker’s house. I don’t know why you’re here.”

“What kind of name is that? Traf- Trafa- ugh, I’m just going to call you Traffy. Yeah, that sounds better. I’m Monkey D. Luffy and I’m going to be the number one hero! Isn’t the Joker that villain the police are always trying to catch? Why would he capture me?”

“Your name isn’t exactly a common one, either. And I already told you I don’t know. They were supposed to bring a guy with a fire quirk, but I’m guessing that isn’t you. And my name is _Trafalgar_.”

“That’s right, my quirk is way cooler than that! My body is made of rubber, you see. My punch is as strong as a bullet!” Traffy didn’t look convinced at all, but Luffy ignored that. “My brothers have fire quirks. Why would you need that?”

Law looked at him, annoyed. “It’s none of your business.”

Luffy frowned again. This guy sounded really boring. Oh well, he wasn’t exactly best friends with Robin and Franky when they met either, and now he loves them. Sabo always said he shouldn’t judge people so quickly anyway. “Are you a villain too? You look like one, considering the way you’re glaring at me.”

“I work for the Joker, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That sounds boring. Why would you be a villain? I don’t see the point; you guys can’t even fight without being chased by the police. At least heroes get food and money when they save someone. But I have to admit dealing with reports is kinda boring.”

Law didn’t hear him, or at least pretended not to. Luffy spoke louder. “Hey, are you deaf? Not that I mind if you are, I have a friend who is mute and I had to learn sign language to talk to her. I would talk using my hands but I can’t with these handcuffs. Oh, that’s right, I wonder if I can get them off.” Luffy tried to inflate his arm to break the chain, but his limb didn’t stretch. What. He tried pulling his finger, but was surprised when his skin started hurting, instead of stretching like he was expecting. The fuck?

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that. They’ve injected a quirk suppressant in you. Your quirk isn’t going to work.”

“That’s lame! Villains are so annoying. Why would they do that?”

“To prevent you from escaping. Are you seriously an UA student? I thought you were supposed to be the best of the best.”

Luffy didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean. “Of course I am! Gramps made me get in by recommendation. Are you in school too? Is there even a villain school? I’ve never heard of one.”

Law went back to ignoring him, opting to open a huge book instead. Luffy pouted.

He was about to start talking again, when the door opened, and the maid chick entered the room. “Oh, he’s finally awake. Law, the young master asked you to keep him alive until he decides which tests you’re going to run.”

Law didn’t look up from his book. “Yeah, I assumed that to be the case when you’ve been screaming for the past hour.”

“Don’t be ironic with me. You know he’s going to be pissed if you mess this up.”

“He’s probably already angry, considering you failed your mission.”

The girl crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. “You sure you want to be antagonizing us? The sooner you find a use for his quirk, the better for everyone.”

“The sooner you leave this room, the sooner I can go back to working on my quirk research,” he snapped.

The girl glared at Law, obviously pissed, and left.

Luffy smiled. Oh, Traffy had a sense of humor after all! It was kinda funny watching him argue with the maid girl. “Hey, you sure you’re a villain? You didn’t seem very happy to see your villain friend.”

“Please shut up, Luffy-ya.”

* * *

“Traffy, I’m hungry. Do they give us food here?”

Law rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. Luffy had talked non-stop for the last hour. Law was already sick of being here, but it was better than pretending to care about what people were arguing about in the other room.

He looked around the cell, not bothering to move when the shouting started again. It had been like that for the past few hours. If he weren’t stuck with a talkative UA student, he would have laughed. Hearing Monet, Baby 5 and Buffalo lose their minds like that was kind of funny. He was sure even Cora-san would have appreciated the irony. Doflamingo’s elite squad, full of strong Paramecias and Logias, unable to capture a newbie sidekick and kidnapping a dumb UA kid with a lame quirk instead? That was hilarious. Law wished he could see the Joker’s face when he heard that.

But then again, he wasn’t in any position to be making fun of others. He was missing class to be here, he had to help Doflamingo or Cora-san would probably die, and he would have to perform experiments on a kid in a few days. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to help Kaidou make an unstoppable army of people with synthetic fire quirks, though.

“Traffy! Seriously, are you deaf?”

Law sighed, again. “Stop being so loud. I’ll give you food at night.”

“But I’m hungry now!”

“You’ve been kidnapped! You’re not in any position to demand things! Aren’t you at least scared of being here?”

“Not really. Someone’s coming for me. Probably my brothers or my friends.” The boy smiled widely, showing his complete trust in the people he mentioned.

He kind of reminded Law of Cora-san. They had the same stupid optimistic personality. Law didn’t need another person to take care of. He had enough on his plate by trying to expose Doflamingo as a dangerous villain while keeping him and Cora-san alive.

“Whatever. I don’t care about it. Just stay quiet, please.”

The boy looked at him, his expression unreadable. “Is it true what that girl said? That you’re going to experiment on me?”

Law stopped in the middle of flipping a page on his book. He didn’t know what to say. Regardless of what people said about him, he _wasn’t_ a villain. He was just doing this to get Doflamingo arrested. He tried as hard as he could to be kind to any victims of the Joker. He didn’t even kill anyone before. Cora-san would be too disappointed with him if he did. 

“Well, yeah. But it’s just a bunch of blood tests. It’s not going to hurt you.” At least Law hoped so. He wouldn’t deny that torturing a boy who barely started high school looked like the kind of thing Doflamingo would be into, though. 

“Oh.” Luffy looked like he was thinking about something. 

“What?”

“Eh, nothing. I was expecting a kidnapper to be weirder, I guess.”

“Have you even wondered about what a kidnapper would be like?”

“Of course! Shanks has told me lots of cool stories about defeating all sorts of villains. He always mentioned kidnappers were all really weird and dark and mean. So far you only have dark clothes,” Luffy wondered aloud.

Law completely stopped reading his book, lifting his head. “Shanks? Red-haired Shanks, the pro hero?”

“Yeah! He gave me my straw hat, and I promised him I’d be a cool hero when I got older and then I’d return the hat to him. He’s really cool! I miss Shanks. Haven’t seen him in a while.”

Oh, great. Law was stuck with a kid who had one of the top 4 pro heroes in Japan on his side. He was lucky if he survived this.

* * *

Sanji couldn’t help a mock salute when Zoro finally showed up at Robin’s apartment. “Well, _now_ we can start this meeting. Although I said it wouldn’t make any difference if we started without you, mosshead.”

Zoro glared back, annoyed. “It’s your fault I’m late. You said we were going to meet at Usopp’s house.”

“I told _Brook_ to go to Usopp’s place so they could go together. How can you be so dumb? That text wasn’t even for you!”

“Listen here, curlybrow, I’m-”

Nami threw her shoe at Zoro, her expression pissed. “Can you two be serious for _five seconds_? Luffy’s been kidnapped! He may be suffering right now, and you two are messing around!”

As soon as it started, the light, playful moment ended, every person in the room showing how truly devastated they were. Chopper started weeping quietly, snuffling a little, like he was about to cry.

Sanji sighed, lighting a cigarette. He had beaten his record of cigarettes in a day since the news. Their entire group had decided to reunite immediately after Ace had texted them what happened. He still couldn’t believe it. Luffy had been fine just one day ago. They spent the previous afternoon at Franky’s place, playing video games and messing around with the cyborg’s inventions, Luffy just as lively as ever. Now he was god knows where, with some piece of shit villain probably starving him.

Usopp got up from his seat, expression firm. “We have to look for him. We don’t know how long the police and the pro heroes will take to find a lead.” People at UA would probably be surprised to see that he was being so brave, but Sanji knew that when it comes to one of their friends, everybody in this group was fiercely protective. Usopp was probably terrified, but he wouldn’t let some villain keep Luffy, and neither would any of them.

Jinbe sighed. “You do know you can be punished from acting on your own, right? Vigilantism is prohibited. Mihawk would probably expel you right now if he heard you.”

Zoro waved his hand, dismissing him. “Most of us don’t even care about being a hero anyway. I can still be the best swordsman even if I’m not in UA.”

“Speak for yourself. I have to stay in that school if I want to go to college,” Nami replied, but didn’t protest against acting.

Sanji moved to the kitchen, looking for a kettle so he could make them some tea. He always needed to keep his hands occupied when he was nervous. “I’d rather not be kicked out of school because Zeff would kill me, but I don’t want to sit and wait for them to do something. Who knows what they’re doing to Luffy right now.”

Brook spoke up, “I think we all agree we have to act, clearly. But how are we going to find him? The police obviously won’t share any info with us. I’m assuming we’re going to do some illegal stuff, as usual? Yohoho~”

Nami smiled, looking a bit devilish. “I used Bellemere-san’s password and checked the police’s report. Apparently Luffy was taken by three guys that work for a villain named Joker. They were supposedly after Ace and Sabo, but for some reason captured Luffy instead.”

Chopper shivered after hearing that. “Doctorine says the Joker has a sadistic surgeon working with him, and that he can remove people’s hearts without killing them!” The reindeer’s fur was up, obviously stressed with the whole situation.

Robin petted his head, comforting the little guy. “Although this is certainly not the method we should use in front of heroes in-training, I’m sure Franky, with his fascinating skills, would be able to hack into the accounts of any subordinates of the Joker. This way, we could establish our plan of action, depending on what we find out.”

Franky scratched his head, clearly pleased at the compliment. “I guess I could try. Nami, you have their names?”

“Yeah, I saved all the files I could. Let me send them to you,” the girl replied.

While they worked on their smart people thing, Sanji checked his phone. He had eight new messages.

> \- piece of shit 1 has added mr. prince to the chat –
> 
> piece of shit 1: hey guess what? that loser with the strawhat has been kidnapped.
> 
> piece of shit 4: Oh, is that why Sanji was crying all sad during lunch today?
> 
> piece of shit 4: Sorry to hear that your boyfriend’s been taken away.
> 
> piece of shit 4: Though to be honest, I’d prefer to be kidnapped than to spend time with you.
> 
> piece of shit 1: maybe he planned his own kidnapping so he could get away from our dear brother.
> 
> piece of shit 2: i thought the guy with green hair was his bf?
> 
> piece of shit 1: they’re probably into polyamory or some shit
> 
> piece of shit 2: lol
> 
> mr. prince: fuck off, assholes.
> 
> \- mr. prince has left the chat –
> 
> \- piece of shit 4 has added mr. prince to the chat –
> 
> piece of shit 2: cranky because youre not getting laid arent you
> 
> mr. prince: niji, you haven’t dated anyone in your life.
> 
> piece of shit 1: you’re not in any position to say that.
> 
> piece of shit 2: anyways we thought youd like to hear this
> 
> piece of shit 2: dad said his agency would probably be requested to work in this case
> 
> piece of shit 2: everybodys crazy because an ua kid getting kidnapped is kind of a big deal
> 
> piece of shit 2: so maybe we will be able to save your dumb friend
> 
> piece of shit 1: yeah it’d be a shame if we accidentally hit him while trying to save him :/
> 
> mr. prince: like you’d be able to do any rescuing at all. the villain would probably knock you out before you had the chance to do anything.
> 
> piece of shit 4: Wouldn’t you like to know? At least we’ll be able to do something, while you stay at home cooking like a lady.
> 
> piece of shit 4: Unless you’ll try to save him on your own?
> 
> piece of shit 4: It would be a shame if you were expelled for trying to rescue your little boyfriend.
> 
> mr. prince: shut the fuck up, you sick piece of shit.
> 
> \- mr. prince has left the chat –

“Sanji? The water has been boiling for a while now,” said Chopper, looking curious. The one who was patting his head now was Usopp, both sitting on the sofa.

“Oh, shit. Sorry about that.” He turned to Robin to ask where her teacups were, but she was already by his side, picking some mugs from the cupboard. 

“Is something the matter?” Robin asked, looking at him. Sanji sighed and showed her the phone. They had been friends long enough to know about his terrible relationship with his family now. He didn’t want to bother his friends with something like that, but he learned the hard way that they would always try to solve his problems for him. 

Sanji wasn’t even sure of how they all became friends in the first place. They certainly didn’t have anything in common. At first it was only five of them - Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji - hanging out together at UA High School. They were all in the department of heroics, although in different years. Then one day Zoro got really hurt in training and Chopper was at the infirmary that day, helping the school’s staff. Usopp used to hang out a lot with people from the support department, and he met Franky through them. Nami met Robin when she was trying to get an internship at Ohara, known for being the most resourceful agency in Japan. They all met Jinbe during a school seminar about quirk prejudice, and he was instantly “adopted” by the group. Nobody had any idea of where Luffy found Brook, probably not even those two.

Robin smiled after reading the conversation, her expression calm. Sanji knew her enough to know when she was deadly calm or happy calm, and it looked like the first one, but her voice was smooth when she talked. “I’m sure your brothers are lying to annoy you. They don’t have any evidence of the fact that you’ll try to help Luffy. I wouldn’t worry about that. And if they try to be violent during a rescue, they will be punished by the police working with them.”

“You’re right, as usual, Robin-chan. Thank you for being so kind.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get Luffy-san back! We have quite a lot of skilled heroes here, after all. Although we’re not being very heroic by hacking, yoho~” Brook said, while polishing his violin. 

Sanji smiled. Of course they would. Luffy never let any of them alone, always destroying parks and kicking villains and rescuing them from dangerous situations. It was their turn to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sanji named his brothers "piece of shit 1, 2 and 4" in his phone.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, but I can't see the Strawhats as really good and perfect heroes. Even in a world that idolizes heroes, I believe they will always be a bit shady - therefore in this fic they will use some illegal methods, lol.
> 
> Next chapter: people start preparing for Luffy's rescue. Meanwhile, he and Law slowly get to know each other.


End file.
